Meu amigo, meu amor
by Ane Nate
Summary: Shun recebe um novo vizinho, mal sabe que o garoto novo mudará sua vida para de um dia pro outro.


Eu estava no meu quarto entediado olhando a neve cair pela janela quando eu vi o caminhão da mudança chegando, aquela casa da frente era de um grande amigo meu que teve que se mudar pro exterior com a família, fiquei muito triste quando ele foi embora, imaginei quem seriam os novos vizinhos.

Vi o carro da mudança parado lá por um tempo até um carro cinza aparecer e duas pessoas saírem de lá, um homem ruivo e bastante branco, tinha um semblante sério e parecia ter por volta de seus trinta e cinco anos, era um homem muito bonito, mas o que me chamou atenção mesmo foi aquele garoto de uns catorze anos, loiro de olhos azuis, tão branco quanto o ruivo, era lindo, parecia sério também, acho que eram pai e filho.

Eles estavam pouco agasalhados e não pareciam se importar com aquele frio, eu não suportava aquele frio, já estava com vários moletons e com meu cobertor pra me proteger, e aqueles dois faziam parecer que só soprava uma leve brisa lá fora.

Aparentemente não eram da região, acho que vieram da cidade grande, achei estranho, eles pareciam não se encaixar naquela vizinhança da pacata cidade que vivemos.

Vi eles entrando e os homens da mudança levarem tudo pra dentro, ficaram algumas horas nisso até terminarem. Fiquei esperando que eles saíssem de novo, até anoitecer e nada, desisti, éramos vizinhos agora então eu acabaria os vedo alguma hora.

Desci pra jantar quando minha mãe chamou. Quando terminei subi pra fazer a lição atrasada, não sou um dos melhores da turma, mas eu me esforço muito pra manter uma nota azul, meu irmão Ikki às vezes me ajuda, ele é muito super-protetor, mas não é lá muito paciente pra ensinar.

Continuei espiando vez ou outra pela janela pra ver se eu conseguia ver aquele garoto loiro.

Terminei a lição terrivelmente difícil de matemática e fiquei na janela até cansar. Desisti e fui dormir.

No dia seguinte acordei cedo pra ir pra escola com meu irmão, quando saímos dei uma olhada na casa do vizinho novo que ainda tinha as portas fechadas, fiquei triste em não poder vê-lo de novo.

No caminho sempre passávamos na casa da namorada do meu irmão pra irmos juntos pra escola, eles estavam no ultimo ano, e ainda faltavam dois anos pra mim, a namorada do meu irmão é muito bonita e simpática também, o nome dela é Esmeralda e ela tinha uma irmã chamada June que vivia se jogando pra cima de mim, eu a achava bonitinha também, mas não sei por que não sinto a mínima atração por ela, sorte que ela não é da mesma escola que nós, meu irmão Ikki vivia tentando me jogar pra cima dela também, mas ele pode esquecer que eu não quero nada com a June.

E por alguma razão estranha eu ainda não consigo tirar aquele vizinho da cabeça.

Quando chegamos à escola fui logo pra minha sala e sentei-me perto da janela, meu amigo Afrodite sentou-se na cadeira na minha frente, sempre conversávamos antes da aula começar e Afrodite aproveitava pra me contar suas aventuras, ele vivia em confusão, contava as historias loucas que ele passava com o namorado dele, digamos também que as notas dele não eram as melhores por causa disso, Ikki vivia dizendo que ele era má influencia pra mim.

Quando o sinal toca o professor de matemática entra e todos sentam. Já pego o caderno pra começar a anotar tudo o que eu pudesse, afinal aquela matéria não era nada fácil e eu não estava me saindo muito bem ultimamente. Quando o professor ia começar a falar alguém bate na porta, e por ela entra aquele garoto loiro, o vizinho.

Fiquei sem reação, ele tinha um jeito sério, meio arrogante, mas mesmo assim não sei por que isso me fascinava. Todos olharam pra ele, e começaram os murmúrios, algumas garotas cochichavam alguma coisa baixinho e começavam a dar risinhos, acho que não sou o único a achar aquele garoto bonito afinal de contas.

─Olha que gato Shun. – disse Afrodite cochichando no meu ouvido com aquele jeito insinuante dele.

O garoto entregou um bilhete ao professor que analisou um tempo e depois olhou pra aquele garoto impassível e sorriu.

─Alexei Hyoga Yukida, seja bem vindo, pode se sentar... Deixa eu ver. – disse ajustando seus óculos fundo de garrafa. ─Ah, bem ali, ao lado do Amamiya, aquele garoto de cabelos verdes. – disse e olhou pra mim, o loiro também, fiquei inerte em ver aqueles lindos olhos azuis claros direcionados pra mim, o garoto fez uma típica reverencia de agradecimento ao professor e seguiu caminho.

Ele foi se aproximando que pra mim pareceu em câmera lenta, sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado e jogou sua mochila ali e olhou pra frente quando o professor começou a dar a aula, fiquei dando breves olhares pra ele, era inacreditável como todos na sala estavam tão agasalhados e aquele garoto usava uma simples calça preta e uma camiseta azul clara com branco folgada, aparentemente ele não tinha o uniforme ainda, e ele não estava com os cabelos soltos como vi no outro dia também, mas sim preso em uma trança frouxa, tudo nele era suave, fiquei observando seus gestos, ele parecia entediado, e ele nem ao menos estava anotando nada, ele apenas encostou-se na cadeira, cruzou os braços e assistia impassível a aula e sequer direcionou o olhar pra ninguém, nem mesmo pra mim, e por alguma razão aquilo me chateou, eu queria que ele me notasse, só a mim.

Bateu o intervalo e o garoto sequer saí da sala, eu preferi ficar também, e não é por causa desse garoto viu, é porque eu quero ficar aqui mesmo, será que soou convincente?

Afrodite se virou pra mim pra conversar de novo.

─Percebeu que ele é o maior gatinho Shun? – cochichou no meu ouvido olhando pro loiro ao nosso lado que tinha posto uns fones de ouvido e baixado a cabeça na mesa, ignorando tudo por perto.

─Sim, mas não é lá essa simpatia não. – eu disse chateado olhando pra loiro, que sequer podia me ouvir. Nem sei por que eu estava chateado, mas ele bem que podia se apresentar pra gente, conversar, sei lá.

─Cumprimenta ele. – disse Afrodite batendo no meu cotovelo.

─Nem pensar, cumprimenta você – disse chateado.

─Nossa que bicho te mordeu? E eu vou cumprimentar mesmo. – droga, nunca brinque de desafios com Afrodite, ele sempre ganha.

Afrodite tocou de leve o braço do garoto e ele levantou a cabeça e olhou impassível pra ele, tirou um dos lados do fone de ouvido e ouviu Afrodite falar.

─Oi, meu nome é Afrodite e esse é meu amigo Shun. – disse e o garoto direcionou o olhar pra mim, e isso me fez estremecer de novo.

─Você é novo na cidade? – disse Afrodite sorrindo.

─Sou. – disse e eu percebi que ele tinha uma voz calmíssima um leve sotaque, só não soube identificar de onde, ele já ia colocar o fone de novo e Afrodite volta a falar.

─Quantos anos você tem Alex?

─Catorze. E é Alexei. – disse e ressaltou o nome certo e esperou Afrodite dizer alguma coisa a mais.

─Você tem um sotaque estranho, de onde você é? – disse ainda insistindo.

─Rússia. – disse e nós dois ficamos surpresos, era muito longe, o que ele fazia aqui afinal de contas?

─Nossa é longe, porque veio pra cá? Deve ser difícil entrar numa escola nova no meio do semestre né?

Ele suspirou, parecia impaciente.

─Desculpe, eu não quero parecer indelicado, mas eu não sou de falar muito, então se não se incomoda eu não quero conversar, com licença. – disse e colocou o fone de ouvido e voltou a baixar a cabeça.

Eu e Afrodite nos entreolhamos pasmos com o quanto aquele garoto foi tão educado em ser mal educado, ele tinha uma linguagem fina e elegante. Parecia controverso, mas mesmo com aquela linguagem blasé ele ainda foi rude, arrogante e antipático conosco, fiquei irritado, quem ele pensa que é?

─Tudo bem Shun, talvez ele esteja tendo um dia ruim. – disse Afrodite compreensivo, mas eu não engoli aquilo.

Quando o intervalo terminou o professor passou um exercício e quem terminasse poderia ir pra casa, mas o problema é que aquilo estava muito difícil, e pra completar eu sou péssimo em matemática. Olhei de soslaio pra aquele garoto loiro arrogante que não tinha anotado nada na aula e fiquei até que... Digamos satisfeito, bom, não que eu seja vingativo né rsrsrsrs. Mas eu queria ver como ele ia se virar pra resolver os exercícios sem o conteúdo e vir mendigar ajuda rsrsrsrsrs... Ah, é pra ele aprender a ser mais simpático ora.

O professor passou a folha com os exercícios pra resolvermos, vi o garoto pegar só uma caneta de mochila e começar a rabiscar a folha, como é possível? Ele não anotou nada e já estava resolvendo as questões tranquilamente, e eu aqui batendo cabeça com as minhas anotações e sem saber responder uma questão sequer, Afrodite veio me pedir socorro também e ficamos dois tontos sem saber nada, e não éramos somente nós, todos na sala estavam de cochichos dividindo ideias pra resolver aquilo, aquele professor tinha a mania de jogar questões desafio na classe sem avisar e valendo pontos extras, e só os mais inteligentes conseguiam resolver e com muita dificuldade.

Olhei de novo pro garoto metido e ele continuava rabiscando aquela folha tranquilamente, mas que diabos ele tá fazendo ali? Não é possível que ele esteja resolvendo tudo aquilo, ele nem sequer anotou nada.

Ele finalmente parou, guardou a caneta, pegou a mochila e se levantou levando a folha, ele estranhamente olhou pro lado e me mirou brevemente, eu estranhei aquela atitude, ele desviou o olhar e seguiu todos o observaram entregar os exercícios e sair tranquilamente da sala. Até mesmo o professor ficou surpreso olhando pra folha de exercícios do loiro e abriu um grande sorriso satisfeito.

Quando fui pra casa, er... Já era tarde, porque fui um dos últimos a entregar os exercícios, não riam de mim... Ah, mas com quem eu tô falando mesmo heim? Deixa pra lá...

Fui chegando à minha rua e vi aquele garoto metido em frente à casa dele tirando a neve da frente da porta dele com uma pá, sorri satisfeito em saber que ele foi cedo pra casa sim, mas pra trabalhar. Hahahahaha, acho que tô ficando muito terrorista, tenho que parar com isso.

Fiquei olhando pra ele, tinha um belo corpo, e que corpo mesmo pra um garoto de catorze anos, dava pra notar por causa das roupas finas que ele usava, mal espero pra chegar o verão e ver aquele garoto trabalhando com o corpo suado e... Mas o quê? Que droga é essa que eu tô pensando? Acho que meu irmão tem razão, o Afrodite tá sendo má influencia pra mim.

Eu estava do lado da calçada da casa dele, me aproximei mais e mais e nem percebi, estava hipnotizado, quando eu já estava perto o suficiente ele me notou, parou e olhou pra mim... Ah, mas porque esse olhar dele me incomoda tanto, mas mesmo assim eu fico feliz quando acontece?

─Oi. – eu disse sorrindo pra ele, nem sei por que fiz isso.

─Oi. – ele disse sério e voltou a trabalhar.

─Er... É muita coincidência estarmos na mesma sala e ainda sermos vizinhos não é mesmo? – eu disse ainda sorrindo, nem sei por que eu estava sendo gentil com ele sendo que ele foi o maior antipático comigo.

Ele apenas me olhou frio de novo, não respondeu de imediato, acho que ficou me analisando, mas quando abriu a boca pra falar aquele ruivo o chama.

─Hyoga. – gritou lá de dentro.

O garoto loiro suspirou e olhou pra entrada que despontava aquele ruivo.

─Fala pai. – disse entediado.

Ahh, eu sabia que era o pai dele.

─Você quer vir comigo na casa do Millo? ... Ah, oi. – disse o ruivo quando me viu e sorriu.

─Oi.

─Você é o vizinho da frente não é mesmo? Um dos Amamiya, seus pais vieram aqui mais cedo pra nos cumprimentar. – disse o ruivo.

─Ah, sim. – eu disse sorrindo também, aquele sujeito parecia ser bastante simpático, diferente do filho.

─Meu nome é Camus, e você já deve conhecer o meu filho Hyoga. – disse sorrindo.

─Meu nome é Shun, eu conheço o Alexei da escola, estamos na mesma classe.

─É mesmo? Porque não me disse nada Hyoga? Fico feliz que já esteja fazendo amigos. – disse sorrindo pro filho.

─Ele não é meu amigo. – disse antipático de novo. ─Com licença. – disse sendo educado em ser mal educado de novo olhando pra mim e largou a pá e foi pra dentro.

Camus apenas ficou olhando triste pro filho adentrando a casa.

─Desculpe por isso, ele está assim porque vai ter que passar um tempo comigo e não com a mãe. – disse triste.

─A mãe?

─Sim... Bom, espero que sejam amigos com o tempo, ele parece antipático agora, mas acredite, é só o mau humor passageiro. – disse sorrindo sem graça.

─Ah, não se preocupe com isso. Bom, eu tenho que ir agora... Até logo senhor Camus. – eu disse e fui me retirando.

─Até.

Eu vi o ruivo entrar, ele parecia triste. Fiquei pensando, ele falou que eles iam apenas passar um tempo por ali, fiquei triste em saber que eles iriam embora algum dia, mesmo não os conhecendo bem, mas de alguma forma eu queria conhecer mais aquele garoto loiro.

O tempo foi passando e nosso relacionamento ainda não chegava nem perto de amizade, mas mesmo assim eu gostava de sempre vê-lo, ficava até angustiado quando chegava o final de semana e eu não o via, afinal eu não o via nos finais de semana, será que ele saia pra algum lugar? Nunca consegui ver. O senhor Camus sempre saia cedo pra trabalhar, sempre com um jaleco, acho que ele era médico.

Hyoga era muito introspectivo, calado, quieto, mas era muito inteligente, em menos de duas semanas já era considerado o melhor da classe, as garotas viviam se jogando pra ele, mas fiquei feliz em ver que ele não dava a mínima pra nenhuma delas.

Vezes ou outras nós voltávamos praticamente juntos da escola, cada um de um lado da rua, e em nenhuma das vezes ele falou comigo, sequer direcionou o olhar pra mim, quanta arrogância... Mas pensando bem, ele nunca esnobava ninguém, mesmo sendo o mais inteligente e um dos garotos mais bonitos da escola, parecia que ele não dava a mínima pra nada, mas parecia sempre incomodado em estar ali, parecia que contava os dias pra ir embora.

Mais algumas semanas e não trocamos nenhuma palavra, até mesmo o Afrodite tinha desistido de falar com ele e os outros garotos viviam com inveja dele por causa das garotas que viviam atrás do loiro.

Diferente dos alunos os professores o adoravam, ele tirava notas boas em tudo sem sequer se esforçar, eu mesmo fiquei com uma pontada de inveja, afinal eu me esforçava tanto e parecia que era praticamente impossível alcançar o Hyoga.

Mais um mês se passou, e eu prestava cada vez mais atenção naquele garoto, o que seria aquilo? Eu ficava ansioso pra vê-lo, queria estar perto, mesmo sabendo que ele não dava a mínima pra minha presença. Passei a sonhar com ele, fantasiar... Será que eu estou... Não, esquece.

Comecei a decorar as manias dele, os hábitos, os horários... Ele sempre era pontual, acordava cedo e eu passei a fazer o mesmo, não acompanhava mais o meu irmão só pra ir com o loiro em nossa rotina que eu criei, de irmos juntos pra escola, mesmo com ele do lado oposto da rua.

Quando chegávamos à sala eu e ele sentávamos quase em sincronismo, ele pegava os fones de ouvido e ficava quieto ouvindo musica até começar a aula. Nunca o vi falar mais do que o necessário, nem com os professores nem com os colegas. Vi algumas vezes os nerds da sala pedir ajuda nas matérias pra ele, e por incrível que pareça ele ajudava, e muito bem, pois ouvi excelentes comentários com relação a isso, mas mesmo assim poucos pediam ajuda dele, acho que ficavam temerosos em receber um provável 'não' bem na cara, eu mesmo não me atrevia, afinal não somos amigos não é mesmo?

Ele nunca anotava nada... Ficava a hora do lanche na sala, sequer saia pro banheiro ou pro intervalo, nunca o vi comendo nada, algumas vezes eu ficava com ele na sala, passei a criar o habito de ficar ali também, era sempre o maior silencio, ele vivia com aqueles fones, ahh como eu queria queimar aquilo.

Afrodite dizia que eu estava secando ele, mas que ideia, não é por causa dele que eu criei essas manias ora... Tá bom, é por causa dele sim, mas não é que eu queira ficar com ele, mas sim conhece-lo melhor, mas a quem eu estou tentando enganar? Ele nunca vai falar comigo, nunca seremos amigos, muito menos namorados.

O inverno estava acabando, e já dava lugar a um leve solzinho. Ahhh, como é bom...

Mais um dia na mesma rotina, mas eu não me cansava dela, enquanto eu estivesse ao menos vendo aquele loiro diariamente meu dia já estava ganho.

Como sempre mais uma aula chata de matemática... Mas o que é isso? Teste surpresa? Agora ferrou, eu sou péssimo em matemática droga.

O professor distribuiu as provas quando eu peguei a minha eu nem sabia pra onde ia, droga, minhas notas vão piorar ainda mais.

Eu olhei de soslaio pro loiro que respondia tudo tranquilamente, mas por alguma razão ele estava fazendo tudo extremamente devagar, afinal até mesmo o ritmo dele eu decorei, parecia que tudo na escola ele fazia rápido pra ter que sair mais cedo... Ele terminou a prova e ficou lá sentado olhando pro teto, por que ele tá fazendo isso?

Vi que muitos foram entregando as provas antes dele, estranho, ele é sempre o primeiro... E ele continuava lá sentado olhando pro teto, até mesmo o professor estranhou, mas não disse nada.

Vi ele virar levemente a cabeça pra mim, mas sem me olhar diretamente, achei mais estranho ainda. Será que ele estava... Me esperando?

Ele ficou mais um tempo e suspirou e enfim levantou com a prova em mãos e finalmente saiu. A sala já estava quase vazia, restava apenas eu e Afrodite.

Afrodite levantou com a prova com uma cara de derrotado e ficou na porta me esperando.

Quando eu entreguei a prova o professor olhou de mim pra prova com uma cara de pena que eu quase me desesperei.

─Essa prova tava o cão heim. – disse Afrodite suspirando já lá fora.

─Tava mesmo, eu não consegui responder quase nada e as que eu respondi eu não tenho certeza.

─Mas tava difícil mesmo, afinal até mesmo o Alexei demorou.

─Não, ele já tinha terminado faz tempo.

─Então porque ele não foi embora logo?

─Não sei. – fiquei pensativo lembrando do loiro.

─Bom, eu vou indo Shun, vou me encontrar com o Carlo agora.

─Tá bom. Tchau Afrodite.

Nos despedimos já no portão da escola. E eu segui meu caminho sozinho, sem a companhia quieta do meu loiro, Peraí... Meu? Eu pensei mesmo isso?

Quando cheguei à minha rua vi ele e o pai entrando no carro pra irem pra algum lugar, antes de entrar ele me olhou e por incrível que pareça, pareceu o maior espetáculo do ano, acho que até o tempo parou nessa hora... Ele sorriu, sorriu, sorriu... Mas isso não é tudo, ele sorriu pra mim, pra mim, só pra mim, nunca vi um sorriso naquele rosto, era um sorriso lindo.

Fiquei pasmo que até parei e fiquei olhando ele entrar no carro e sair com o pai.

Quando o carro virou a esquina eu ainda estava ali paralisado no meio da calçada com cara de bobo. Quando voltei a realidade eu corri pra casa, subi as escadas na pressa, entrei no meu quarto e joguei-me na cama, abracei o travesseiro com um sorriso imenso no rosto, aquilo aconteceu, realmente aconteceu?

Ele sorriu pra mim, e que lindo, lindo sorriso, ele devia fazer isso mais vezes. Mas porque será essa mudança de humor agora? Porque ele mudou a atitude de me ignorar? Aquilo estava estranho, muito estanho, mas eu estava muito feliz, tenho que contar pro Afrodite.

Naquela noite eu não pude deixar de sonhar com Hyoga, mas não foi um sonho qualquer, foi diferente dos outros, sonhei que eu e ele, nós... Nós nos amávamos, que ele me beijava, ahh aquilo parecia ser tão bom, quando acordei estava beijando o travesseiro, olhei pro despertador e me assustei, eu estava muito atrasado, corri pro banho e depois pra me arrumar, meus pais saiam cedo pra trabalhar e o Ikki tinha ido mais cedo pra pegar Esmeralda logo no caminho. Eu estava sozinho em casa, corri pra chegar a tempo antes do portão da escola fechar, fiquei chateado, não com chegar atrasado na aula, mas por perder a rotina com o meu loiro... Agora eu entendia, eu pensava nele o tempo todo, sonhava com ele, então eu estava... Estava apaixonado, é isso, eu estava apaixonado por um cara com quem eu não troquei mais de dez palavras, nunca conversamos e mesmo assim eu estava caidinho por ele, sou mesmo um tolo.

Cheguei na sala todo alvoroçado e todos me olharam, vi que o Hyoga já tinha chegado e estava sério como sempre. Ele direcionou o olhar brevemente pra mim e o desviou rapidamente logo em seguida... É, parece que voltamos à rotina.

Quando a aula estava terminando eu vi que o loiro ainda não tinha levantado, quando eu ia saindo o professor ia entregando os testes do dia anterior, eu e Afrodite fomos os últimos, Afrodite pegou primeiro e sorriu com lagrimas, ele me olhou e faltou fazer uma dancinha de satisfação eu fiz foi rir da reação dele, quando peguei a minha eu nem olhei pra ela e o professor me olhou e disse que queria falar comigo, Afrodite fez sinal que ia me esperar lá fora, eu sentei numa cadeira da frente pra esperar, quando olhei pra minha prova quase chorei. Estranhamente Hyoga ainda estava ali.

O professor olhou pra mim e suspirou.

─Shun... O que está acontecendo?

─Hã? Como assim senhor Matsuda?

─Suas notas Shun, estão péssimas na minha matéria.

─É que eu tô tendo muita dificuldade professor. – eu disse com a cabeça baixa.

─Sua nota é uma das mais baixas da classe Shun... Você precisa de ajuda.

─Desculpe, vou me esforçar mais.

Ele suspirou de novo.

─Alexei, venha pra frente.

O loiro levantou e sentou-se numa cadeira ao meu lado.

─O Alexei é o melhor da turma, e eu soube que vocês são vizinhos, certo? Então eu resolvi montar duplas de estudos pros alunos que estão com mais dificuldades, e como eu sei que você é um bom aluno Shun, e acredito que só esteja tendo dificuldades na minha matéria então decidi coloca-lo com o Alexei, ainda mais porque vocês moram perto, então já facilita bastante.

─Du-duplas? – eu disse surpreso, eu vou ter aulas com o Hyoga, vou ficar perto dele, conversar com ele, quem sabe agora eu possa conhecê-lo melhor, até que aquela nota baixa tinha seu lado bom.

─Sim. Quero que conversem e organizem um horário de estudo. Entendido?

─Sim. – o loiro disse e se levantou.

─Mas o que você ganha com isso? – eu disse olhando pro loiro.

─Ele é voluntário. – disse o professor, me deixando mais surpreso ainda.

─Isso é tudo senhor? – disse o loiro.

─Sim Alexei. – disse o professor sorrindo.

─Com licença. – ele disse e se levantou.

─Ah, er... Sim, obrigado senhor Matsuda. – eu disse e me retirei também, correndo pra seguir o loiro.

─De nada, e vê se se esforça mais viu.

─Sim senhor. – eu disse sorridente.

Chegamos ao corredor e eu vi Afrodite lá me esperando.

─Me espera um pouco Alexei. – eu disse olhando pro loiro que apenas me olhou e fez sinal que esperaria lá fora.

Quando ele saiu o Afrodite foi logo abrindo a boca.

─'Me espera um pouco'? Como assim me espera? Vocês estão conversando agora?

Eu contei a novidade pra Afrodite que faltou ter um treco.

─Não acredito que você vai ter o garoto mais gato da escola a sua disposição Shun. – ele disse todo sorridente.

─É, mas parece que ele não gostou muito da ideia. – eu disse triste, afinal o loiro não tinha mostrado nenhuma reação positiva depois do que o professor disse.

─Esquenta não que com o tempo você descongela aquele coração. – disse Afrodite piscando pra mim.

─Para de graça Afrodite, ele não gosta de ninguém muito menos de mim.

─É mesmo? Então porque ele se colocou como voluntário pra ajuda-lo?

─Não sei, mas vou descobrir... Bom eu tenho que ir agora Afrodite, ele tá me esperando.

─Vai lá vai... conquistador. Rsrsrsrsrs.

─Falei pra parar... – eu disse já correndo pra encontrar com o loiro lá fora.

─Oi. Desculpe faze-lo esperar. – eu disse sorridente, fazer o que se eu não conseguia disfarçar minha alegria.

─Tudo bem, vamos resolver logo isso, a que horas e onde? – foi logo falando.

─Ah, bom... – fiquei pensativo e ele ficava me olhando atentamente esperando, e isso me deixava envergonhado e eu nem sei por quê.

─Ah, para de olhar pra mim. – eu disse vermelho.

Ele sorriu de novo, um lindo sorriso... Nunca tinha percebido o quanto ele era encantador. Ele voltou a ficar sério e olhou pro outro lado.

Assim é melhor, não consigo pensar com aqueles olhos azuis claros virados pra mim. Bom, agora vamos pensar, não vou conseguir estudar em casa, porque o Ikki fica com a Esmeralda lá e eu já não suporto ficar segurando vela imagine junto com o Hyoga.

─Pode ser na sua casa? Seu pai se incomoda?

Ele me olhou de novo.

─Pode, meu pai trabalha o dia todo e só volta perto do anoitecer.

─Então podemos estudar a tarde toda? – fiquei mais feliz ainda em saber que poderia ter a tarde toda com meu loiro a sós.

─Pode ser. – ele disse com as mãos nos bolsos fazendo pouco caso.

─Podemos começar hoje?

─Sim. – ele disse e começou a andar e eu o segui. Começamos a andar juntos no caminho de casa, não separados, mas sim juntos, eu nem liguei mais pro jeito quieto dele, aprendi a respeitar o espaço dele e fiquei quieto também.

Ele olhava desinteressado pra tudo.

─Posso te fazer uma pergunta? – eu disse querendo puxar ao menos uma frase dele.

Ele olhou de soslaio pra mim e deu de ombros.

─Er... Porque você se candidatou a voluntário?

Ele pareceu pensar um pouco antes de responder.

─Meu pai quer que eu faça amigos, então eu decidi ajudar alguém pra ele ficar satisfeito.

─Hum... Vocês se dão bem? – tá, agora eu já estava fazendo perguntas que não eram da minha conta, mas é que ele falava do pai de uma forma tão amargurada.

Ele não me respondeu, ele parecia um pouco tenso agora, obviamente minha pergunta o incomodou, eu me senti mal em deixa-lo daquele jeito.

Quando já estávamos na metade do caminho ele finalmente falou.

─Nós os damos bem sim, mas ainda é estranho pra mim estar com ele, meus pais são separados e nós não convivíamos faz uns dez anos... Eu tenho um irmão, o nome dele é Isaac, ele é que vivia com meu pai na França e eu vivia com minha mãe na Rússia, eu falava muito com meu irmão, mas com meu pai não, então ele e minha mãe decidiram que deveríamos conviver mais e trocaram eu e meu irmão de lugar por um tempo... Meu pai é médico, ele conseguiu um bom emprego aqui no Japão, então minha mãe achou uma boa ideia eu vir morar com ele por um tempo.

Eu fiquei olhando surpreso pra ele, era a primeira vez que eu o via falando tanto. Eu sorri, estava muito feliz que ele estivesse conversando comigo.

─O que foi? – ele me olhou confuso.

─Nada, é que você falou mais agora do que nas ultimas semanas juntas.

Ele apenas sorriu e voltou seu olhar pra frente de novo.

─Então seu irmão está com sua mãe agora? – eu perguntei.

─Sim.

─Sente muita falta dela não é mesmo?

─Er... sim. Eu nunca tinha me separado dela por tanto tempo, apesar de conversar frequentemente com ela, mas não é a mesma coisa.

─Hum, entendo, então é por isso que você parece tão triste. – eu pensei alto.

─Não estou triste, estou apenas. – ele suspirou e completou. ─Nostálgico.

─Ah, mas você não gosta de morar com seu pai?

─Não é isso, eu apenas não me acostumei com ele ainda.

─É, entendo, acho que eu não conseguiria ficar longe por muito tempo da minha família... Meu irmão diz que eu sou muito apegado as coisas, e que se eu me separasse deles por muito tempo eu acabaria com uma depressão.

Ele apenas sorriu sem me olhar.

Chegamos à nossa rua.

─Er... A que horas eu posso vir?

─Pode ser depois do almoço. – ele disse e se virou em direção em sua casa.

─Er... Hyoga.

Ele virou-se pra mim de novo.

─Seu pai não está aí certo?

─É.

─Você... Er, você sempre almoça sozinho?

─Sim.

─Você quer almoçar na minha casa hoje? – eu disse extremamente vermelho.

Ele ficou com uma cara desconfiada agora, parecia analisar o convite.

─Não quero incomodar, obrigado.

─É que sempre almoçam só eu e meu irmão, meus pais estão trabalhando agora e... Seria bom, ter mais alguém. Não se preocupe que não tem incomodo algum nisso.

─Er... É melhor não, seu irmão pode se incomodar.

─Ele não liga... Vem, por favor. – acho que agora eu tô quase suplicando.

Ele pensou mais um pouco, suspirou e assentiu.

─Tudo bem... Vou só guardar meu material e vou na sua casa. – ele disse e voltou-se pra casa dele.

─Ok, vou ficar te esperando lá. – eu disse antes dele entrar.

Meu sorriso era enorme e eu não conseguia me desfazer dele, entrei todo alegre e assobiando, Ikki já tinha chegado e esquentava a comida.

─Oiii irmão. – eu disse todo alegre.

─Oi, o que deu em você? – ele perguntou percebendo minha alegria.

─Nada... Ikki vamos ter companhia no almoço hoje.

─Companhia?

─Sim, eu convidei o Hyoga, o filho do vizinho, pra almoçar com a gente. Você se incomoda?

─Não... É o vizinho aí da frente?

─É.

─Ah, aquele garoto loiro que estuda com você?

─Sim.

─Hum, ele é o mó metidão, como conseguiu falar com ele? – ele perguntou mexendo a comida.

─Ele não é tão metido assim, e ainda vai me ajudar. – eu disse sentando na mesa ainda sorrindo.

─Ajudar em quê?

─O meu professor de matemática colocou ele pra me ajudar, é que eu não tô indo muito bem.

─Não está indo bem? – ele disse surpreso.

─É. - eu disse pegando minha prova na mochila e mostrando pra ele.

─Meu pai amado... – ele disse surpreso olhando pra minha prova com um grande 'F' estampado de vermelho. ─Shun, porque não disse que estava indo tão mal? Eu poderia ter ajudado.

─Ah tá, você anda tão ocupado com a Esmeralda ultimamente que eu preferi não te incomodar com meus problemas. – eu disse cruzando os braços em desgosto, afinal eu gosto da Esmeralda, mas é que ela toma muito do tempo do meu irmão.

─Não começa Shun... E pai e a mãe não vão gostar nenhum pouco dessa sua nota vermelha. – ele disse balançando a cabeça em desaprovação.

─Ah não conta pra eles não Ikki. – eu disse já temeroso.

─Eles precisam saber Shun, você tem que melhorar.

─É por isso que o Hyoga vem me ajudar.

Ele suspirou e olhou pra mim.

─Tá bom, eu não vou contar, mas acho bom começar a melhorar essa nota... É bom esse garoto te ajudar mesmo, e eu também vou te dar algumas aulas. Porque irmão burro eu não vou ter. – ele disse e se virou pra olhar a comida de novo.

─Ah Ikki, não sou burro. – eu disse já chateado, meu irmão às vezes é muito irritante.

─IÓÓ, IÓÓÓÓ. – disse rindo e imitando um burro.

─Affff. – subi logo pro meu quarto porque quando o Ikki começa com as graças não para tão cedo.

─Abre a porta aí pra ele quando ele chegar viu. – eu gritei antes de entrar no meu quarto pra trocar de roupa.

Não demorou muito e o loiro chega e bate na porta, meu irmão atende. Eu já descia as escadas.

─Boa tarde. – Hyoga disse.

─Oi, entra ae garoto. – disse Ikki dando passagem pro Hyoga.

─Oi Hyoga. Esse é meu irmão Ikki. – eu disse cumprimentando ele de novo e apresentando meu irmão.

─Oi. – disse olhando pra Ikki que apenas sorriu e volta e foi pra cozinha de novo.

─Oi... Shun. – ele disse baixo olhando pra mim.

Era a primeira vez que eu ouvia dizendo meu nome, parece tolice, mas eu fiquei mais feliz ainda em ouvir meu nome saindo da boca dele.

Sentamos a mesa, nossas tigelas de arroz e com uns frutos do mar cozidos numa outra tigela. Percebi que Hyoga olhou torto pra aquilo, mas não disse nada.

Ele pegou os hashi e pegou a tigela de arroz estranhando aquilo, ele observou como eu e Ikki fazíamos e tentou nos imitar, falhando miseravelmente ao tentar pegar o arroz que ficava caindo.

─Não sabe comer com hashi Hyoga? – disse Ikki.

─Er... é que eu não como comida japonesa frequentemente. – ele disse um pouco vermelho.

─Não? Então veio morar no lugar errado. – disse Ikki rindo recebendo um olhar torto de Hyoga.

─Ikki. – eu disse irritado com meu irmão. ─Deixa que eu pego um garfo pra você Hyoga. – peguei e entreguei a ele.

─Bom, o meu pai sempre trás comida de algum restaurante russo ou francês, mas nada parecido com isso aqui. – disse mexendo nos frutos do mar. ─O que é isso afinal de contas? – ele disse nos olhando.

─É camarão, lula, lagosta, tudo misturado com uma porção de legumes. – eu expliquei pra ele.

─Frutos do mar... Não posso comer isso. – ele disse nos olhando.

─Por quê? Não é parecido com sua comida de fresco, mas dá pra encher a barriga. – disse Ikki que parecia ter gostado de provocar Hyoga.

─Sou alérgico a frutos do mar, por isso. – ele disse simplesmente.

─Ah, er... Foi mal. – Ikki disse sem jeito.

─Tudo bem, acho que você é alérgico a comida boa também, mas eu entendo, afinal seu proposito é só encher a barriga mesmo né. – disse Hyoga com um sorriso sarcástico e desafiador pro meu irmão, aii acho que a coisa tá ficando séria, parece que eles se detestaram a primeira vista.

Ikki devolveu um olhar sério pro loiro querendo intimida-lo, mas de nada adiantou, pois o loiro continuava com o sorriso irônico, achei estranho, pois quando meu irmão fazia aquele olhar dava medo em qualquer um, mas parece que o Hyoga era imune a ele.

Meu irmão parecia analisar Hyoga, suspirou e finalmente sorriu desistindo.

─Gostei desse seu amigo Shun. – ele disse sorrindo, levantando e pegando uma vasilha na geladeira e colocando no micro-ondas.

─Tá fazendo o que Ikki? – eu perguntei já aliviado em não ter dado confusão entre os dois.

─Esquentando aquela porção de Yakiniko* da janta de ontem. – disse olhando pro micro-ondas.

Deu o tempo e ele tirou e entregou ao loiro.

─Aqui Hyoga... Acho que isso você pode comer, isso é Yakiniko, carne bovina grelhada com cebola e pimentão temperado no molho de soja com gengibre. Pode ser?

O loiro fez um reverencia de agradecimento e sorriu pro meu irmão.

─Obrigado Ikki. – disse e pegou a vasilha.

─Itadakimasu. – dissemos juntos e começamos a comer.

Embora não parecesse Hyoga conhecia muito da cultura japonesa pra um gaijin, tirando a parte da culinária é claro.

Quando terminamos o loiro disse:

─Gochisoosama* (termo usado como agradecimento pela comida). – disse sorrindo.

Lavamos a louça e até nisso Hyoga ajudou. Meu Deus eu tinha uma visão totalmente errada com relação a ele, e digamos que eu estava me apaixonando mais ainda.

Quando terminamos Ikki disse que iria pra casa de Esmeralda pra não atrapalhar nossos estudos, ele pensa que me engana, eu sei bem o que ele foi fazer lá.

Eu e o Hyoga fomos pra sala.

─Quer estudar aqui ou na sua casa Hyoga? – eu perguntei todo sorridente pra ele.

─Você que sabe. – disse simplesmente.

─Melhor aqui, eu tenho o conteúdo e você nunca anota nada mesmo. – eu disse já desmanchando meu sorriso, porque ele tinha que ser sempre tão indiferente?

─Quem disse que eu nunca anoto nada?

─Eu, nunca vi você anotar nada nas aulas.

Ele me olhou e sorriu balançando a cabeça. Tirou o celular do bolso e mostrou pra mim.

─Eu gravo a aula Shun. - ele disse mostrando o celular com uma série de gravações de voz nomeadas com a aula e a data.

─Nossa você é muito organizado, tem tudo aí... Então é isso que você fica ouvindo na hora do intervalo?

─Sim.

─Mas só isso não basta nas aulas de matemática.

─Nas aulas de matemática eu gravo e presto muita atenção na aula, e em casa eu resolvo exercícios.

─Huumm. – fiquei surpreso, pensei que ele não fazia nada, realmente eu tinha uma visão errada dele.

─Então é melhor irmos pra sua casa mesmo. – eu disse convencido, além do mais o meu quarto estava uma zona e eu não queria que ele visse.

─Como quiser. – disse impassível como sempre e foi se retirando, eu o acompanhei, tranquei a porta e fomos pra casa dele.

Quando entramos pude ver que tudo lá era impecavelmente organizado, achei estranho pra uma casa que só tinha homens, ele percebeu e comentou.

─Meu pai é obcecado por organização e limpeza, acho que puxei pra ele também. – disse simplesmente e acenou pra que eu o seguisse para o quarto dele.

Fiquei até vermelho em ter que visitar logo de cara o quarto dele. Subimos a escada e eu percebi que o quarto dele era quase de frente pro meu do outro lado da rua.

Olhei em volta observando o quarto do loiro, tudo irritantemente limpo e organizado, cada coisa em seu devido lugar, a cama tinha os lençóis tão impecavelmente arrumados e sem nenhum enrugado que dava até dó de deitar, observei que tinha um crucifixo pendurado na cabeceira da cama, e no criado mudo tinha a única foto de todo o quarto, uma foto dele com uma mulher e mais um garoto, acho que eram a mãe e o irmão dele.

O quarto tinha uma estante com vários livros que nós só veriam nos últimos anos do colegial, e ao que parece Hyoga já estava mais do que adiantado, a escrivaninha do loiro tinha um laptop fechado e vários papeis empilhados com anotações e rascunhos, até mesmo as canetas e lapiseiras eram alinhadas, eu fiquei olhando tudo aquilo pasmo, balancei a cabeça.

─Ele não é normal. – disse mais pra mim mesmo, intrigado com todo aquele zelo exagerado do loiro.

Hyoga se aproximou da escrivaninha e me chamou.

─Sente-se Shun. – disse e ofereceu a cadeira.

─E você?

─Eu pego outra. – disse e se retirou.

Eu fiquei observando as anotações dele e realmente ele estudava muito, não era a toa que era o primeiro da turma. Ele retornou e colocou a cadeira ao meu lado.

─Bom... Qual é sua principal dificuldade?

─Bom... Tudo, começando por equações algébricas, funções, sistemas lineares, trigonometria...

─Você tem duvida em tudo heim. – ele comentou e eu fiquei com uma leve impressão que ele me chamou de burro.

─Eu não sou burro viu. – me defendi, não era só porque ele era um prodígio que tinha que me tratar como um Neandertal analfabeto.

─Não disse isso. – ele disse impassível como sempre.

─Hunf.

Começamos a estudar e ele me explicou muitas coisas, macetes, equações, e eu até que estava aprendendo muita coisa.

O problema era que ficava difícil me concentrar com ele assim tão perto, bem do meu ladinho falando, vezes ou outra eu ficava hipnotizado olhando pra boca dele se mexendo, avermelhada em contraste com a pele clara dele. Como ele conseguia ser assim tão lindo?

Passava das quatro da tarde, estudávamos faz horas. Fiquei aliviado quando ele me passou uns exercícios de fixação e se retirou, nem sei pra onde ele foi, mas até achei bom, a presença dele me sufocava e concentrar era uma tarefa a nível de monge.

Demorou alguns minutos e ele voltou.

─Vem lanchar Shun. – me chamou da porta e eu fui atrás dele.

Quando chegamos à cozinha vi que ele tinha preparado uns sanduiches pra gente. Vi ele abrindo a geladeira e pegar uma jarra de suco e dois copos, tudo lá era impecável também, ele não brincou quando disse que ele e o pai eram obcecados por organização e limpeza.

Ele me serviu e ofereceu a bandeja de sanduiches, era o cumulo da educação, eu não era acostumado com aquele tipo de tratamento. Começamos a comer.

─Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

─Você sempre faz uma pergunta antes de fazer outra. – ele comentou.

─Hunf. Quero sabe por que você é assim tão educadinho.

─Ora, é porque é o certo, não é?

─Sim, mas você é exagerado, não precisa de tanta gentileza. – eu disse rindo, mas o loiro permanecia serio analisando meu comentário.

─Minha mãe me ensinou a ser assim sempre. – ele disse simplesmente e deu de ombros.

─É uma boa mãe. – eu comentei e ficamos em um silencio tenso de novo.

─É mesmo uma coincidência. – ele disse do nada.

─Hã? O quê?

─Estarmos na mesma sala e ainda sermos vizinhos. – ele comentou a pergunta que eu fiz faz algum tempo atrás.

─Acha mesmo?

─Sim, onde eu morava meus amigos sempre moravam longe de mim. – ele comentou.

─So-somos amigos? – eu já estava ficando feliz com aquela conversa.

Ele me olhou indiferente e deu de ombros, será que ele quis dizer que somos amigos mesmo?

─Você é diferente do que eu imaginava.

Ele me olhou sério.

─Por quê? Como você me imaginava?

─Bom, pensei que você não anotava nada nas aulas por preguiça... Pensei que você era relaxado e bagunceiro, mal educado por não falar com mais ninguém, que não gostava de ajudar as pessoas, que fosse arrogante... – eu disse assim meio de cara sem pensar direito e quando terminei me arrependi na hora, por causa do jeito que ele me olhava, parecia surpreso.

─Er... Desculpe, eu não queria... Te ofender.

─Não se preocupe não me ofendeu. – ele disse simplesmente impassível de novo.

─Você nunca se aborrece com nada? – perguntei intrigado com aquele garoto, parecia que ele não se importava com nada.

─Quer que eu me aborreça?

─Não, é que... Sei lá, você deveria parecer mais natural, sua postura parece forçada. – falei sem pensar de novo, droga.

─Está dizendo que eu finjo?

─NÃO, é que a maioria das pessoas não é assim e...

─rsrsrsrs. Deixa pra lá... Você também é diferente do que eu pensava.

─Hã?

─Pensei que era um garoto sensível de mais, que não gostava de magoar ninguém, fraco, indefeso, que sempre dependia do irmão.

─Pensou isso de mim? – eu perguntei um pouco irritado, nunca gostei que me achassem um fraco.

─Sim, mas você não é assim, é determinado, sabe se defender sozinho, não depende tanto assim da família, mas mesmo assim é sensível, amável, gentil e acima de tudo sincero. – disse tranquilamente.

Eu fiquei quieto, ele me achava tudo aquilo mesmo? Gostei muito do que ouvi. E ele falava de uma forma tão calma, nunca imaginaria que ele repararia em mim, nunca mesmo.

─Te ofendi? – ele perguntou num tom de preocupação.

─Não, é que... Nunca pensei que você repararia em mim. – eu disse e percebi que ele ficou vermelho de repente.

─Eu reparo em todo mundo. – disse vermelho.

─Ah.

─Vamos terminar logo pra voltarmos a estudar. – ele disse querendo acabar logo com aquela conversa.

Terminamos de estudar lá por volta das seis da tarde, e eu realmente aprendi muita coisa, Hyoga explicava tudo muito bem e sempre verificava se eu estava mesmo aprendendo.

Combinamos de estudar todos os dias até que eu pudesse acompanhar a turma.

Nossa rotina mudou um pouco, agora íamos pra escola juntos, mesmo com o silencio frequente do Hyoga, na escola continuava a mesma coisa, mas quando só estávamos nós dois ele se soltava um pouco mais, conversava mais, almoçava vez ou outra conosco, meus pais gostaram muito dele, até demais, até mesmo meu irmão gostou mais dele, apesar de vez ou outra eles se provocarem, mas não passava disso.

O pai dele não podia estar mais feliz em saber que o filho estava fazendo amizades, comecei a conviver mais com eles também, Camus era um ótimo pai, rigoroso, mas amável e até mesmo Hyoga já estava se acostumando com o pai dele, apesar de vez ou outra eu perceber que ele ficava triste com a falta da mãe, mas eu procurava sempre consola-lo, não gostava de vê-lo triste.

Às vezes eu o convidava pra passar o sábado conosco, mas ele sempre recusava, dizia que iria sair com o pai, e realmente saia, às vezes ele passava o final de semana todo fora, ele nunca me dizia pra onde iam, e eu sentia uma falta imensa dele, ficar um dia sem vê-lo era torturante, passei a ter a necessidade de vê-lo todos os dias.

Ikki disse que eu estava me apegando demais a ele, que poderia acontecer a mesma coisa com o meu amigo que foi embora, eu quase entrei em depressão quando ele partiu, nem imagino o que aconteceria se Hyoga fosse embora, afinal estávamos criando bons laços, éramos amigos agora, eu adorava ter ele perto, embora ele nem imaginasse que eu já estava perdidamente apaixonado por ele.

Minhas notas melhoram cem por cento desde que comecei a ter aulas com o Hyoga, Afrodite vinha sempre com piadinhas pra cima de mim, ainda bem que o Hyoga não sabe, senão ele iria surtar com as insinuações do Afrodite sobre nós, e na escola nós mal conversávamos, ele permanecia impassível e quieto como sempre.

Saímos nos finais de semana também, íamos ao cinema, conversávamos ou estudávamos mais, ele era obcecado pelos estudos. Saiamos pra caminhar no parque, passeávamos, e ele sempre era um perfeito cavalheiro o tempo todo, eu achava aquilo muito estranho, afinal praticamente não existem mais pessoas assim, e ele era a educação em pessoa embora sempre impessoal.

Passei a perceber os gostos dele, as manias, e até mesmo os medos embora ele nunca admitisse. Adorava quando ele tentava parecer sempre forte, mas por dentro tinha seus medos, isso o tornava mais humano, mais alcançável.

Os meses se passavam e nos tornávamos mais amigos ainda, quem diria que nos tornaríamos tão amigos, eu, porém já perdidamente apaixonado o desejava mais que tudo, nossa rotina era quase um ritual, íamos pra escola juntos, às vezes almoçávamos na casa dele, outras vezes na mina, depois passávamos a tarde estudando e a noite revezávamos o lugar que jantávamos também. Era o melhor ano pra mim, achei que aquele inverno seria um tédio, melancólico, mas esse loiro tinha aparecido pra mudar o rumo da minha vida, pra completa-la, mais que tudo eu o desejava, queria dizer que o amava, mas eu tinha um imenso medo de assusta-lo e afasta-lo de mim, e essa é a ultima coisa que eu quero, não imagino minha vida sem ele agora, então resolvi admira-lo e longe, não podia contar meu sentimentos a ele e arriscar tudo, decidi que seriamos só amigos mesmo, embora fosse difícil a cada dia ficar perto dele e não poder toca-lo como eu queria.

...

Chegou a primavera, uma linda estação, a estação das sakuras. Adoro andar no parque entre as flores de cerejeira, chamei o Hyoga pra ir comigo e ele parecia fascinado com aquela beleza, aparentemente ele nunca tinha visto aquela estação do ano no Japão.

Fomos passear no parque, sentamos na sombra de uma daquelas cerejeiras e ele ficou olhando a paisagem.

─Adoro essa estação Hyoga, é a mais bela do ano.

─É bela mesmo. – disse olhando em volta, eu fiquei o observando, ele era lindo com aquele tom de pele mais rosado por causa da estação um pouco mais quente pra ele.

─É minha estação preferida... Eu queria visitar a Yoshinoyama, a montanha de Yoshino tem as mais lindas cerejeiras do Japão. – eu comentei.

─E porque não vamos? – ele disse sorridente olhando pra mim, nunca me canso de apreciar aquele sorriso dele.

─É longe.

─Vamos de trem.

─Quer mesmo ir?

─Sim, fiquei curioso pra ver como é a paisagem de lá.

─Tá bom então. Quando vamos?

─Amanhã que é sábado. Mas primeiro eu tenho que avisar meu pai.

─Eu também.

─Ah, vê se pega emprestada a câmera do Ikki pra tirarmos fotos de lá.

─Bem lembrado, vou pedir pra ele.

─Acho que o Ikki iria querer ir também, e levar a Esmeralda. - ele comentou.

─É mesmo, acho que eles iriam gostar se convidássemos.

─Também acho, mas aí ela iria querer levar a irmã dela, então é melhor nem convidar. – ele disse e eu acho que tinha uma pontada de irritação na voz dele.

─Não gosta da June? – eu disse estranhando.

─Er... Gosto, é que ela fala demais. – disse vermelho.

─Tem razão, e se ela for vai ficar atrás de mim o tempo todo, e não vamos poder apreciar o lugar em paz.

─É... Ela vive atrás de você... Grudenta. – ele disse e aí eu vi que ele tinha mesmo um tom irritado na voz.

─Olha quem fala, aquelas meninas da escola não param de dar em cima de você... Ao menos eu tenho uma fã. – eu disse rindo.

─Essa não é a questão. – ele disse mais vermelho ainda.

─E qual é então?

─Vamos continuar caminhando. – ele disse de repente e levantou, decidi segui-lo sem mais perguntas, ele não gostava quando eu insistia num assunto que ele dava por encerrado.

Era sempre assim, nunca discutíamos, ele nunca se irritava, sempre calmo e impassível, algumas vezes eu até me irritava com ele por causa disso, mas ele sempre achava um meio de me acalmar, dizia que eu não combinava com aquele jeito agressivo. E ele sempre acabava achando um modo gentil de me fazer sorrir, acho que ele me conhecia melhor que qualquer um, e eu me convencia cada vez mais que não poderia viver sem ele... só não entendo porque ele se irritou com o assunto da June.

Ficamos mais um tempo ali no parque apreciando as sakuras até à tardezinha, voltamos pra casa juntos de novo, percebi que tínhamos quase uma rotina de namorados, eu sei, parece ridículo, mas era praticamente isso, vivíamos juntos, a diferença é que não tínhamos contato físico frequente, o Hyoga é tão reservado, mal um abraço ele dá, dá pra contar em uma mão às vezes que nos abraçamos desde que nos conhecemos. Isso me deixa triste, afinal contatos com ele é o que eu mais queria.

No dia seguinte eu fui pra casa do Hyoga e vi que ele já estava preparado com uma mochila e esperava o senhor Camus.

─Bom dia. – eu disse já entrando, já era de casa mesmo e o Hyoga fazia a mesma coisa lá em casa, nossos pais nem ligavam mais.

─Bom dia Shun. – disse meu loiro sorrindo.

─Vamos?

─Meu pai vai nos levar até a estação.

─Ah, bom dia senhor Camus, o senhor vai trabalhar hoje? – eu disse vendo o senhor Camus adentrar a sala ainda se arrumando.

─Bom dia Shun. Sim, estou de plantão hoje, senão eu iria com vocês. – disse desanimado vindo ajeitando o paletó.

─Que pena.

─E traria o Millo junto também né. – Hyoga disse um pouco aborrecido, era raro vê-lo daquele jeito.

Millo era o namorado do pai do Hyoga, isso mesmo, namorado, nem eu mesmo tinha me acostumado com aquilo imagine o Hyoga, não que seja hipocrisia, afinal eu também gosto do Hyoga, mas é que aquilo era muito estranho pra mim, afinal o senhor Camus tinha um jeito tão sério e um tanto antiquado que era quase impossível imagina-lo com um homem. E o Hyoga ficava chateado não por causa desse lado estranho, mas sim porque Camus tinha pouco tempo livre, e quando tinha o tal do Millo roubava esse tempo dele, e ao que parece o loiro e o tal cara não se davam tão bem assim, embora procurassem se tolerar por causa do senhor Camus, mas eu cheguei a ver o Millo e ele não é de todo mal, ele é divertido, coloca um pouco de alegria naquela casa, digamos que o senhor Camus não é lá essa alegria toda e parece que o Hyoga é a cara dele.

─Não começa Hyoga. – disse advertindo o filho.

─Hunf.

O senhor Camus nos levou até a estação e eu e o Hyoga fomos de trem apreciando a paisagem, conversamos animadamente, Hyoga estava de bom humor, ele era divertido quando queria, e era raro ele querer, sempre sério, reservado, mas eu gosto dele assim, é charmoso, misterioso, nem sei o que ele faria se soubesse o que sinto por ele, iria surtar, pelo jeito dele acho que e nunca teria uma chance, mas eu vou levando, enquanto ele estiver ao meu lado tudo bem, a ultima coisa que quero é afasta-lo de mim.

Quando chegamos em Nara andamos mais um pouco até chegar perto da montanha e visitamos o templo na base da montanha, Hyoga olhava tudo admirado, ficava mais evidente ainda que ele era um estrangeiro.

Rondamos toda a base da montanha antes de subir, tiramos várias fotos, o lugar era magnifico, e o caminho era mais lindo ainda, tudo colorido, ornado, era lindo, mas o que eu mais apreciava era a presença do meu loiro, ele parecia uma criança fascinada com tudo, quis como nunca me aproximar mais dele.

Já era perto do meio dia quando chegamos ao topo da montanha, lá tinha uma rua que levava até centro comercial de Yoshino. Era o local para fazer compra de lembrancinhas e também para saborear a gastronomia típica.

Tinham várias pessoas ali, famílias, jovens namorados, casais. Estava um clima ótimo pra romantismo, olhei pra Hyoga que ainda observava tudo fascinado, será que ele tinha percebido aquele clima?

Já passava do meio-dia e estávamos com fome então eu e Hyoga juntamos o dinheiro que trouxemos e aproveitamos pra almoçar ali mesmo, compramos o almoço e fomos comer em baixo de uma das várias sakuras que tinham por lá. Tinham poucas pessoas agora, a maioria almoçava nos restaurantes de lá.

A comida estava ótima, mesmo pro paladar exigente do Hyoga que não reclamou, até chegarmos à sobremesa, provamos as comidas feitas com as próprias folhas de cerejeiras.

─Esse sakura-mochi* é esquisito. – Hyoga disse.

─É meio estranho, mas é gostoso. – realmente estava ótimo, às vezes o Hyoga é enjoado demais.

─Tem gosto de mato com açúcar. – ele disse e eu não pude deixar de rir.

─rsrsrsrsrs. Você é uma graça Hyoga.

─Toma, não quero. – ele me passou o bolinho dele.

─Nem pensar, você não vai estragar um bolinho delicioso desses e que ainda por cima foi caro.

─Não ligo, se não quer que estrague então come, pra isso que eu tô te dando ele. – disse ainda me oferecendo o bolinho.

─Aff. – peguei das mãos dele e o olhei ameaçadoramente.

─Você não me assusta Shun. – ele disse com deboche pela cara mal encarada que eu o olhava.

─Você não vai comer mesmo Hyoga? – odeio quando ele me desafia.

─Já falei que não. – ele disse dando de ombros e já se levantando sem dar a mínima pra mim.

Ah, nem pensar que ele vai sair assim impune.

─Espera aí espertalhão, só vai sair daqui depois de comer isso. – eu disse me levantando também e o segurei de repente, ele já estava quase de pé, mas quando eu o segurei ele perdeu o equilíbrio e de reflexo ele me puxou junto e ambos caímos em cima das nossas mochilas quase no tronco da cerejeira, ele caiu sentado e eu cai quase no colo dele.

─Ai Shun. – ele disse fazendo uma massagem nas costas quando batemos na arvore.

─Desculpa. – quando dei por mim percebi a posição constrangedora que estávamos, eu praticamente estava em cima dele e ele tinha me segurado na hora que caímos pra que eu não me machucasse, estava com as mãos na minha cintura.

─Viu o que você fez Shun?... Presta atenção.

Ele estava tão próximo, na altura do meu rosto, eu fiquei paralisado, olhava pra boca dele me dizendo alguma coisa que eu não ouvi, apenas via aquela boca deliciosa se mexendo, instintivamente eu levei meu dedos na boca dele e toquei seus lábios, ele parou de falar de repente assustado.

Eu levantei o olhar e vi aqueles lindos olhos azuis me olhando assustado. Nem sei o que deu em mim, talvez aquele ambiente romântico, as cerejeiras, tudo estava no lugar certo pra aquilo acontecer, comecei a contornar os lábios dele com meus dedos, os desenhando, estavam entreabertos... Eu queria aquilo, queria muito e a muito tempo... um beijo, era tudo que eu queria, fui me aproximando mais e mais fechando os olhos, estava quase o beijando, mas de repente ele levantou e eu cai do seu colo.

─O que você... O que você tá fazendo Shun? – ele disse atordoado, e só aí que eu percebi o que ia fazer.

─Hyoga, eu... Eu só, desculpe, eu não queria... – aquele olhar dele me deixava nervoso também.

Ele me olhou sério e ainda parecia atordoado. Olhou pra um ponto qualquer evitando me olhar.

─Eu sinto muito Hyoga, muito mesmo. – minhas lagrimas já saiam, eu não queria perder a amizade dele, e ele permanecia serio sem me olhar, droga, eu estraguei uma amizade construída tão trabalhosamente em menos de dois segundos.

Ele me olhou, massageou os próprios olhos com outra mão na cintura e se virou suspirando.

─Olha pra mim Hyoga, por favor, desculpa, olha pra mim. – eu praticamente suplicava, sentia uma dor no meu peito que nunca senti antes.

Ele virou-se de novo pra mim e me olhou triste, pegou a mochila dele e foi embora.

─Hyoga, não vá, por favor, não vá. – eu disse gritando e tentando conter as lagrimas que caiam abundantemente dos meus olhos, droga, droga, não faça isso, não vá, eu preciso de você, eu... Eu te... Eu te amo, te amo, eu gritava pra mim mesmo, o vi indo e não pude fazer nada.

Mas ele não voltou, sequer olhou pra trás.

Aquele não era bem o fim que eu queria daquele passeio, acabou da pior forma possível. Voltei sozinho pra casa pensando na besteira que eu fiz, perdi meu amor.

Assim que cheguei fui logo na casa dele, bati, bati e ele não atendeu. No dia seguinte eu acordei cedo e fiz a mesma coisa, mas nada dele querer me ver, até o senhor Camus achou estranho, me perguntou o que houve, mas eu não soube como responder.

No inicio da semana eu o esperei pra irmos juntos pra escola, mas ele não apareceu, nem mesmo na aula ele foi, eu estranhei mais ainda, acho que ele realmente quer distancia de mim, afinal ele nunca faltou um dia de aula desde que chegou.

Passei na casa dele de novo a tarde, mas parecia que não tinha ninguém, tentei várias vezes por vários dias e ele não apareceu, tentei falar com o senhor Camus, mas ele só falava que Hyoga estava indisposto e não queria receber ninguém.

Uma semana se passou, chegou no final de semana eu fiquei em casa, eu estava péssimo, em uma única semana minhas notas voltaram a cair, eu estava depressivo e meus pais se preocuparam, Ikki tentou falar comigo, mas eu não queria conversar, não queria a presença de ninguém além da do Hyoga, eu já estava convencido que tinha o perdido pra sempre. Fiquei no meu quarto o final de semana inteiro chorando, não sai pra nada nem comi nada, eu estava horrível, meus pais e Ikki estranharam que Hyoga tinha desaparecido, perguntaram se alguma coisa tinha acontecido entre nós, se tínhamos brigado, mas eu não respondi eu estava muito triste, olhava pela minha janela pra ver se conseguia vê-lo, mas ele sequer saiu de casa, nem sei se ele estava mesmo lá, aquilo era ridículo, eu sentia como se ele estivesse a quilômetros de mim, mas na realidade ele estava bem na casa da frente, eu queria tanto vê-lo, mas já estava me convencendo que ele iria embora a qualquer momento.

Mais um inicio de semana eu fui pra aula mesmo desanimado, fui cedo pra não ter que acompanhar o Ikki, senão ele viria o caminho todo com aquele olhar de pena que eu detesto, entrei na sala quase me arrastando, mas quando cheguei na sala fiquei pasmo, ele estava lá, sentado na mesma cadeira de sempre, me mirou e desviou o olhar logo em seguida, não deu outra e eu corri até ele.

─Hyoga. – eu disse sorrindo feliz por voltar a vê-lo de novo depois de uma semana angustiante. Tentei toca-lo, mas ele não permitiu.

─Não me toque. – ele disse rude.

─Mas...

─Já falei. – disse virando o rosto.

─Estamos juntos nas duplas de estudos, uma hora você vai ter que falar comigo. – eu disse já me irritando também.

─Não estamos mais, eu vou embora, voltar a morar com minha mãe na Rússia.

─O-o quê? – fiquei pasmo com aquela informação.

─É isso que você ouviu, esse é meu ultimo dia aqui, a transferência já está confirmada. – ele disse friamente.

─Mas... – eu disse tocando o braço dele de novo, mas ele rapidamente se afastou.

Eu fiquei mais triste ainda, minhas lagrimas voltaram a brotar em meus olhos, eu ia perdê-lo definitivamente, nunca mais o veria.

Sentei-me em minha cadeira e baixei a cabeça chorando silenciosamente, não queria que ele me visse daquele jeito, mas eu não conseguia segurar.

A aula começou e eu não assisti, fiquei a aula toda de cabeça baixa, Afrodite já sabia o que tinha acontecido, pois eu contei pra ele, e tentava me consolar, vezes ou outra olhando irritado pro Hyoga que se mantinha impassível.

Na hora do intervalo eu decidi ir pra casa logo, não ia aguentar ficar na mesma sala que o Hyoga sendo desprezado por ele, Afrodite tentou me segurar, mas eu não queria ficar ali, era torturante demais, corri pra casa, e pro meu quarto, joguei-me na cama desolado, triste, era horrível sentir aquilo tudo, nunca pensei que sofre por amor doía tanto.

Meu celular tocou, mas eu nem vi quem era e logo desliguei, não queria falar com ninguém, não queria ver ninguém, só queria ficar sozinho sofrendo em paz. Meu celular voltou a tocar de novo e de novo e eu sempre desligava sem olhar pro visor.

Mais uma vez tocou e eu me irritei, atendi de uma vez.

─Quem é droga. – não conseguia nem disfarçar minha irritação.

─Shun. – fiquei inerte, era ele.

─Hy-Hyoga?

─Sim Shun, sou eu... Me perdoa?

─Hã?

─Sinto muito pelo que houve... Por tudo.

Ouvir a voz dele só me fez chorar mais ainda, eu estava farto daquilo, e isso me fez explodir de raiva.

─Mas que droga Hyoga, você me ignora por uma semana e acha que é só fazer uma ligação que tudo vai voltar ao normal? Que tudo vai se resolver?... Eu te odeio Hyoga, odeio por você ter me desprezado, odeio por me fazer chorar sempre, odeio por fazer dessa ultima semana um inferno pra mim sem poder te ver, por ir embora assim do nada, te odeio por me fazer te amar tanto. Te odeio. – eu disse muito irritado, gritando com ele pelo telefone.

─Você me ama?

─E-eu... Não, eu te odeio, te odeio droga.

Eu ouvi um sorriso dele, fiquei inerte de novo, a quanto tempo eu não ouvia ele rindo. Como senti falta daquilo, falta do cheiro dele, do jeito único, dele todo.

─Posso me redimir? – ele disse com a voz baixa.

─Hã? – de repente eu ouço alguém bater na porta do meu quarto.

─Estou aqui.

─O que? - fiquei surpreso, será que eu não tranquei a porta? Mas aí eu lembrei que o Hyoga era tão de casa que já até sabia onde ficava a chave extra.

─Estou na sua porta, posso entrar?

Fiquei surpreso, mas pensei melhor.

─Não, vai embora, você não queria me ver, então agora sou eu que não quero te ver.

Ele desligou o celular, e isso me deixou mais triste ainda. Nem sei por que, eu queria que ele insistisse, na verdade eu não queria que ele fosse embora, mas eu tenho meu orgulho também oras.

Ficou em silencio e eu achei que ele tivesse ido embora mesmo, minhas lagrimas voltaram a cair.

─Shun. – ele disse do outro lado da porta. Fiquei surpreso de novo.

─Ainda está aí? Já falei que não quero falar com você.

─Tudo bem, não precisa falar, mas eu preciso, eu tenho que falar.

Ele deu uma pausa.

─Shun... A primeira vez que te vi foi da minha janela, você olhava pra frente da minha casa, acho que estava curioso pra ver quem eram os novos vizinhos, apenas isso, mas aí o tempo foi passando e você sempre olhava pela janela, eu acabei apreciando ter que te ver todas as manhãs me espionando, de alguma forma, eu não sei como, você me fascinou... Naquele primeiro dia de aula vi que estávamos na mesma escola e eu torci pra que estivéssemos na mesma sala também, fiquei mais feliz ainda quando eu te vi lá, e muito mais feliz ainda quando peguei um lugar ao seu lado... Naquele dia eu não quis conversar com você porque não queria que percebesse meu constrangimento e o nervosismo que eu estava só de estar na sua presença, por isso fui rude, mas me arrependi muito daquilo, passavam-se os dias e eu te observava anonimamente, você sequer notou, cada dia mais você me fascinava, você com seu jeito tímido, amável e gentil com todos, eu adorava aquilo, mas eu não tinha coragem de fala com você... No final da aula quando você voltava pra casa você falou comigo e eu fiquei inerte e não soube formular uma frase decente pra falar com você, foi aí que meu pai apareceu e eu disse aquela besteira que não éramos amigos, mas eu me arrependo até hoje daquilo, acontece que a presença do me pai ainda me deixava nervoso, afinal mal nos conhecíamos também, aquilo tudo era muito novo pra mim... O tempo foi passado e eu acabei decorando suas manias... O modo como você pegava a caneta e colocava atrás da orelha, ou fazia desenhos na ultima folha do seu caderno quando a aula estava entediante, o modo como você mexia no cabelo, o modo se sentar de se vestir, de falar, sempre meigo, sereno...

Percebi que você estava tendo problemas em matemática, por isso dei a ideia pro professor de montar duplas de reforço e me voluntariei pra ajudar os alunos que estavam com dificuldades e o professor achou a ideia ótima, mas eu fiz a exigência que fosse com você, eu disse que morávamos perto e que isso facilitaria muito, foi assim que eu comecei a dar aulas pra você, eu queria muito ser seu amigo, me redimir pela forma rude que te tratei quando nos conhecemos e essa foi a melhor maneira que eu achei de me aproximar... Adorei quando você me convidou pra almoçar com você, achei que assim eu me tornaria mais próximo, mais amigo seu... Adorei também conviver com sua família, apreciar sua presença, ter você só pra mim, ter toda sua atenção, e você sempre foi a melhor pessoa do mundo em aturar a mim e minhas manias, meu jeito reservado sempre foi um obstáculo pra me aproximar mais de você, mas fiquei muito feliz que isso nunca te impedisse de ficar sempre ao meu lado... nossa amizade ia crescendo assim como minha afeição por você, nem sei exatamente quando comecei a gostar tanto de você Shun...

Porém eu nunca senti nada disso antes, todos esses sentimentos estavam bagunçando minha cabeça, esse turbilhão de sentimentos causava um grande embaraço em mim que eu não conseguia conter, e cada vez mais eu tinha a necessidade de ficar ao seu lado, eu estava confuso, atordoado, mas mesmo assim era ótimo estar ao seu lado, mas nada estava claro ainda, eu não tinha certeza do que eu sentia... Quando fomos pra Yoshino eu quis ficar mais perto ainda de você pra ver se conseguia formular alguma conclusão do que eu estava sentindo, mas foi aí que aconteceu aquilo, você quase me beijou, eu percebi que queria muito aquilo e enfim eu entendi o que eu estava sentindo, eu estava apaixonado, apaixonado por você Shun e eu pude ver em seus olhos naquele momento que você sentia o mesmo por mim... Porém eu ao invés de retribuir aos seus sentimentos eu achei melhor fugir, eu queria ficar com você, queria muito, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não queria, achava errado, afinal uma pessoa tão meiga e doce como você não merece alguém tão rude e insensível como eu, eu sou problemático, uma hora eu acabaria te fazendo sofrer por causa da minha arrogância e insensibilidade, por isso eu me afastei de você esses dias, queria que você me esquecesse de uma vez e procurasse alguém melhor do que eu, eu não te mereço...

Essa semana que passei longe de você foi terrível, eu não consegui dormir nem comer direito, meu pai estava extremamente preocupado comigo, então eu resolvi tranquiliza-lo e voltar pra escola, mesmo que me doesse tanto te ver, depois de ver você chorando naquela hora eu quase não me segurei pra abraça-lo e consola-lo, mas eu não podia, achei que era melhor assim, mas daí você saiu daquele jeito repentino da sala e eu tive que vir atrás, tive que me redimir... Eu sinto muito Shun, sinto muito mesmo, você pode até não querer mais falar comigo depois de tudo que eu fiz, mas, por favor, não chore mais, eu não suporto vê-lo triste... Eu, eu também... Também te amo Shun.

Shun ouviu tudo aquilo muito surpreso, nunca em nenhum momento esperava ouvir tudo aquilo de Hyoga. Levantou da cama devagar, chegou na porta e a abriu, viu o loiro sentado no de frente pra porta no corredor com a cabeça baixa e algumas lagrimas caindo.

Ficou ali o olhando, o loiro ergueu o olhar e passou a observa-lo também, pareciam fazer uma declaração de amor um ao outro só com aquele olhar.

O loiro levantou-se e se aproximou de Shun, tocou em seu rosto fazendo uma leve caricia.

─Desculpe Shun... Por tudo. – disse com a voz baixa.

Shun pegou o rosto do loiro também e encostou sua testa na dele, suas lagrimas ainda caiam não mais de tristeza, mas de alegria, uma imensa alegria de ter o loiro ali na sua frente com uma declaração daquelas.

─Me beija... Eu quero aquele beijo que você se recusou a me dar aquele dia. – disse com a voz baixa ainda com o rosto do loiro em suas mãos.

Hyoga obedeceu e aproximou-se lentamente dos lábios de Shun, um beijo leve, apenas um roçar, Shun abriu mais a boca permitindo que o loiro intensificasse o beijo, e assim ele fez, estavam em completa harmonia, pareciam querer mostrar todos seus sentimentos só naquele contato. Hyoga pediu passagem com sua língua e que foi bem recebida pelo menor.

Começaram a acariciar suas línguas continuamente, o beijo era intenso e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo.

Shun passou a acariciar as costas do loiro e este a pressionar mais o menor contra si.

O clima entre eles ficou quente de repente, passaram a acariciar o corpo um do outro ali mesmo, e o beijo continuava intenso até o ar se fazer necessário e eles se separaram ofegantes.

─Eu quero você. – disse Shun.

─Eu também quero você. – disse cheio de desejo.

Voltou a beijar Shun com um beijo mais intenso ainda e empurrado pra dentro do quarto, trancou a porta mesmo com seus corpos enroscados, colocou sua mão embaixo da camisa de Shun acariciando a pele dele sem nada pra impedir.

Aproximaram-se da cama e deitou o menor lá que também já não se aguentava de ansiedade, a excitação de ambos já era mais do que visível.

─Eu nunca fiz isso Hyoga.

─Nem eu... Se você não quiser...

─Eu quero... Quero muito.

─Estou feliz que seja com você. – disse acariciando a face do menor.

─Eu também.

Beijaram-se com tamanha necessidade, o loiro passou seus beijos pro pescoço de Shun, acariciando o abdômen dele por baixo da camisa e o fazendo gemer longamente tamanho o prazer de estar sendo tocado pelo loiro que a tanto tempo queria.

O loiro estava em cima dele e repentinamente tirou a camisa de Shun e passou a sugar os mamilos avermelhados de Shun que gemia cada vez mais com a língua do loiro marcando sua pele.

Shun tentava erguer a camisa do loiro ou desabotoar, mas sem sucesso, pois cada vez que tentava o loiro intensificava as caricias em chupava cada vez mais forte seus mamilos dando leves mordidinhas fazendo o menor ter espasmos de tanto prazer, e sempre acariciando o corpo dele com a mão livre, tocava tudo em Shun, mas sem dar atenção ainda a parte mais excitada do menor.

Começou a descer seus beijos pro abdômen de Shun, deixando marcas por onde passava, chegou ao cós da calça dele e olhou pro garoto que o observava ainda ofegante e em expectativa, sorriu e foi abrindo o zíper bem devagar.

─Vai rápido. – disse suplicando.

─Não mesmo, quero apreciar isso. – disse o loiro com uma voz insinuante, Shun se surpreendeu como toda a postura fria e reservada do loiro tinha sumido.

O loiro termina de abrir a calça de Shun e de súbito o livra dela rapidamente, agora o menor estava apenas com uma cueca branca, o loiro ainda torturando o menor começa uma massagem nas cochas de Shun, e apenas tocava levemente o membro do menor ainda coberto, o fazendo arfar cada vez mais em expectativa.

─Você já tá abusando Hyoga... Anda logo com isso. – disse com a voz baixa.

O loiro apenas o olha e ri, mas enfim atende ao pedido do menor e o livra da única peça que o cobria deixando-o completamente nu.

Ficou observando o membro rijo de Shun bastante excitado e aguardando o próximo passo do loiro.

Hyoga olhou pro virginiano e sorriu insinuante.

─Eu nem comecei e você já está assim. – comentou rindo.

─Cala boca e vai logo com isso, você esta me torturando. – disse ofegante.

Hyoga foi abaixando ainda sorrindo, mas ao invés de dar atenção ao membro de Shun ele volta a subir e toma os lábios do menor com fúria até deixar o menor mais ofegante ainda.

Shun empurrava os ombros do loiro pra baixo pra que ele atendesse logo sua maior necessidade. Não satisfeito com a tortura o loiro finalmente atende aos apelos do menor, mas não dá atenção ao membro desperto dele, e começa a beijar a virilha dele, dentro das coxas, mas nada de dar atenção ao membro do virginiano.

O loiro levanta e passa a observar o corpo de Shun, extremamente excitado, com aquela pele rosada, ofegante, com os lábios inchados e avermelhados dos beijos que trocaram e com os cabelos rebeldes cobrindo o travesseiro.

─Lindo. – disse sorrindo.

─Hyoga... Por favor. – disse com a voz embargada.

─Como quiser meu anjo. – disse e enfim tomou o membro dele em sua mão e começou a masturba-lo rapidamente, fazendo Shun gemer longamente.

─Aaaaaaaahhhhh. – sentia seu membro todo na mão do loiro o apertando, era prazeroso demais.

─Está bom assim? – disse sorrindo com uma voz provocante.

Shun não conseguiu responder, cada vez mais o loiro intensificava os movimentos, desceu mais e tomou o membro do menor na boca e passou a suga-lo com fome, fazendo o menor erguer o quadril pedindo por mais daquela cavidade úmida.

O loiro começou a suga-lo cada vez mais rápido e mais forte, Shun não aguentou mais e derramou-se na boca do loiro, estava exausto, o loiro voltou e tomou os lábios do menor fazendo-o sentir seu próprio gosto.

Levantou e olhou pro rosto de Shun que estava de olhos fechados e ainda vermelho e regularizando a respiração aos poucos, começou a acariciar a face dele que apreciava o contato, nem acreditava que estava ali com o loiro em sua cama.

Shun sorriu satisfeito, quando já estava mais calmo foi tentar abrir a camisa do loiro, queria ver o corpo dele também, sentir o gosto da pele branca dele.

Virou de repente fazendo Hyoga ficar por baixo. Fez o loiro sentar apoiado pelos cotovelos e sentou na cintura do loiro, abrindo os botões da camisa dele devagar sendo observado atentamente pelo loiro.

Passou as mãos pelo peito dele apreciando o contato, tocava aquela pele pálida, e o corpo já bem desenvolvido pra idade do loiro. Há tanto tempo queria sentir a pele do loiro e agora o tinha ali entregue.

Passou a beijar o peito dele, o pescoço. Tirou a camisa de Hyoga completamente e continuou com as caricias, tinha o jeito mais meigo, apreciava o contato, deixava marcas mais visíveis na pele dele, o loiro continha os gemidos o máximo que podia, os lábios de Shun eram quentes e macios, deixando o ato mais prazeroso ainda.

Shun foi pra calça do loiro e o olhou com uma expressão perversa e insinuante, queria fazer a mesma tortura que o loiro fez com ele.

─Nem pense nisso Shun. – disse já sabendo a intenção do garoto.

─Aqui se faz aqui se paga. – disse rindo.

Abriu a calça do loiro bem devagar, começou a acariciar o membro já bastante desperto do loiro ainda por cima da boxer branca, vendo o loiro fechar os olhos extasiados de tanto prazer de estar sendo enfim tocado por Shun.

Shun saiu de cima do loiro e retirou as calças dele por completo, mas ao invés de retribuir a tortura que o loiro fez com ele, ele foi mais rápido e tirou a boxer do loiro de uma vez liberando o grande membro rijo do loiro, Shun sem delongas começou a suga-lo, não queria que sua primeira vez com o loiro fosso com ele sendo um frágil e indefeso, queria mostrar que sabia dominar quando queria, e já estava ficando excitado de novo só de ouvir os gemidos do loiro.

Sugava o loiro com tamanha fome que ele já nem conseguia conter seus gemidos. O loiro já estava quase no limite, mas pede pro virginiano parar.

─Shun... Espere. – disse e o menor atende seu pedido.

Hyoga rapidamente muda as posições e fica entre as pernas de Shun que já esperava em expectativa o próximo passo do loiro.

O loiro procurou pela entrada do menor, adentrou dois dedos fazendo Shun gemer ao ser invadido, começou um movimento de vai e vem fazendo aos poucos o menor se acostumar, quando o loiro acrescenta mais um dedo Shun geme cada vez mais, o loiro o estava tocando em um ponto muito prazeroso, movimentavam-se juntos, mas o loiro retira seus dedos fazendo o menor bufar de insatisfação.

─Calma, vai melhorar. – disse o loiro sorrindo.

Segurou seu próprio membro e posicionou na entrada de Shun, aproximou-se dos lábios dele e o beija com volúpia antes de começar a penetra-lo devagar, o menor não consegue contar um gemido de dor, o loiro continuou entrando devagar até preenchê-lo completamente e enfim parar, enquanto o menor arfava até a dor passar, o loiro começa a masturba-lo pra distrai-lo da dor.

Encaixou sua mão com a de Shun que o olhou de um modo a dar permissão de continuar, e assim o loiro sai um pouco e volta a preenchê-lo de novo, e mais uma vez e outra.

A dor já estava sumindo e dando lugar a um prazer indescritível ao menor, ele gemia cada vez mais alto, acompanhado do loiro que cada vez mais aumentava a velocidade das investidas na mesma velocidade com que masturbava o menor.

Shun continuava com a mão unida com a do loiro e segurava os lençóis com a outra. Estava muito prazeroso, estavam numa dança de vai e vem com os corpos suados o quarto todo quente.

Estavam chegando ao limite, numa ultima estocada o loiro preenche o menor com sua semente e Shun o acompanha logo em seguida, melando o abdômen de ambos com seu prazer também.

Caíram exaustos na cama, ofegantes e satisfeitos.

─Isso... Foi incrível. – disse Shun.

─Foi. – disse ainda ofegante e saindo de dentro do menor e trazendo o cobertor pra cima deles.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio.

─Estou feliz que tenhamos feito isso antes de você partir Hyoga. – disse Shun triste.

─Partir?

─Sim... Você disse que vai embora e voltar a morar com sua mãe. – disse se encolhendo no peito do loiro.

─Eu menti.

─Hã?

─Eu nunca iria pra longe de você Shun, mais do que nunca eu preciso de você... Eu, eu te amo Shun. – disse abraçando o menor pra mais perto de si.

Shun não podia esconder o grande sorriso em seu rosto.

─Eu também te amo Hyoga, amo, amo muito. – disse levantando e dando vários beijos na face do loiro.

─rsrsrsrs. Calma Shun.

─É que eu estou muito feliz. – disse abraçando o loiro.

─Eu também... Shun?

─Hum?

─Que horas seu irmão chega mesmo?

─Tarde. – disse levantando e avistando a expressão insinuante do loiro e fez o mesmo.

─Que bom... Temos muitos assuntos pra esclarecer ainda. – disse sorrindo de forma provocante.

─Concordo. – disse sorrindo também.

E assim continuaram se amando e provando-se cada vez mais. Estavam felizes agora e era só isso que importava.

sakura-mochi_– (é um doce japonês feito de bolinho de arroz pasta de feijão doce enrolado com uma folha de sakura levemente salgada)._

_Notas finais do capítulo_

_O que acharam?  
.Reviews._


End file.
